Road Trip Across the USA
by Ezbok58a
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a road trip after a hard fought battle, across the way they run into some very memorable and unforgetable characters. Part of my 'Evil Car' Universe


For those not in the know, this is the third and final installment for my Kim Possible-horror movie car crossover stories. To know what exactly is happening in this fic I suggest you read (or skim if you're lazy) my 'The Car comes to Middleton' and its sequel 'The Cars Strike Back'. Or if you're really lazy read this chapter then ask me for the rundown of the first two, whichever works.

Here we will be exploring the vast world of television and movies that centered on vehicles, be it helicopters, cars, trucks, robots in disguise, it's all here.

* * *

The Legal stuff:

Kim Possible and all related characters belong to the Disney Corporation. 'Christine' belongs to Steven King, and Columbia Pictures. All movies/TV shows belong to who currently owns the rights to them and the characters. Now let's get to the story.

* * *

**Kim Possible: Road Trip across the USA**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Final goodbye**

The sun was shining on this lovely day at the end of June, making it a peaceful setting for the mass funeral that was taking place at the Middleton Cemetery.

It had been just less than a month since the dreadful and still unbelievable attacks the town was subjected to just from the arrival of a Black Car, which turned out to be the devil's right hand man sent to the surface to bring back fresh bodies to torture. That being, now lay in a molten slug at a local scrap yard. Truth is told this funeral should have happened earlier but they hadn't pulled the last body from the remains of the high school till last week.

All told, at least 50 people were killed by the damned car, and now it was time to lay those souls to eternal rest.

Kim stood alongside Ron near the front of the ceremony with the families of those who lost loved ones, they felt very uncomfortable being where they were, partially blaming themselves for not saving them. But in reality there was nothing more they could do, they could be thankful that they acted when they did and prevented even a greater loss of life, but the guilt was still there, especially with those who perished in the high school fire. Part of them wanted to blame the one responsible for those deaths, but part also knew why that one acted the way they did and have long since crossed that bridge. In hind sight though, it probably wasn't good for her to be sitting off with the rest of the cars in the funeral, facing the ceremony. But she wanted to come to maybe at least say her peace, and finally move on.

Ron glanced over to the side where the access road was located, and sure enough the bright red 58 Plymouth Fury sat there facing the ceremony with Rufus perched up against her windshield. Common sense told him that a car shouldn't do the things Christine could do, but then again he came face to face (face to grille actually) to another possessed car, and another one with a smart AI so apparently anything was possible, and that saying no longer just applied to Kim.

Kim gripped his arm tighter, pulling his focus back to the ceremony at hand.

* * *

Why had she agreed to come with them?

For a 60 year old demon stuck in the body of a 58 Plymouth (a car that isn't even made anymore) she should've known better. She was responsible for at least a third of the people being laid in the ground in front of her, thanks in part to her idiotic decision. But she had to get past this, she was trying to turn over a new leaf and never perform her evil deeds again. Thankfully she had Rufus with her, she wasn't sure why but she was forming a connection with the little mole rat that proved to herself that she could indeed be a nice caring person (err, car).

However it didn't help the awkward-ness she felt being there, after all most of the vehicles in the procession to the Cemetery were dark colors; Black, Dark Blue, even the Military Humvees that showed up were olive drab. So her White over Red color scheme definitely stuck out like a sore thumb, add to the fact that the townspeople don't see many 58 Fury's around anymore and that made it even worse. They knew all about her and her reputation not to mention her involvement with 'The Car' that lead to several of those lying in the coffins now.

As the ceremony went on she heard a slightly muted humming sound coming from behind her in the vacant field the cemetery had. Slightly curious she adjusted her mirror to get a better look, and was quite surprised to see the green and black clad woman with long dark hair walking up towards her, followed by the man in blue.

"Didn't think you'd be here…Car" Shego said crossing her arms.

"I have a name you know" Christine said, slightly annoyed.

"Ok, sorry. Why are you here exactly?" Shego asked.

"I wanted to come; I'm not going back to my previous ways"

"Which where what exactly again, I forgot since the last time I saw you." Shego asked.

"Trying to manipulate men to worship me and kill anyone that got between us."

"Hmm, so you're giving up evil then?"

"You could say that, yes."

"But still, why are you here? I mean aren't you responsible for a number of those people's deaths anyway?"

"Don't remind me. This is my way of apologizing for my actions, and for killing their loved ones, we all make mistakes you know."

"Yeah, but when I make mistakes people don't usually end up dead."

"Was that a shot?" Christine questioned, Rufus chattered in agreement.

"Yeah, that it was…" Shego said with a slight grin.

Christine quietly and quickly opened her driver side door and smacked it into Shego's backside, causing the green hued woman to fall forward to the damp ground.

"Aw, lost your balance? Maybe it's because of those monstrosities attached to your chest." Christine kidded. Shego growled as she got off the ground.

"I got your monstrosities right here you slab of metal" Shego hissed, igniting her powers.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken hissed as he grabbed her wrists.

"We're supposed to keep a low profile here! Not get into a fight with a car!"

"She started it!"

"Who me? I just pointed out that you were too top heavy to keep your own balance." Christine said spitefully. Enraging Shego even more.

"Enough! There will be no fighting at a funeral! What would the media think? What would the evil community think!?! It would be poor form all around!"

Shego yanked herself free from Dr. Drakken's grasp and crossed her arms.

"Fine then, so why are we here again Dr. D?"

"I told you, to pay respects to those who lost their lives Shego…"

"Oh please, you just wanted to see if they've had anyone replace Dr. Director at GJ yet…"

"Shego! What have we said about hurting with our words?"

"Well it's the truth; you just wanted to ask for a pardon…"

Drakken ground his teeth against one another, his fists shaking in rage.

"Hey Doc, low profile remember?" Shego mocked.

"Err…fine."

"Ahem…" someone said behind them.

Slowly Shego and Drakken turned around, and were face to face with General Simms.

"You two better be here to pay your respects for the dead…" Simms said.

"Oh…um yes Sir, just here to pay our respects…" Drakken said nervously.

"Good to hear, but can you do it a little quieter? You wouldn't want to be say, arrested at a funeral for indecent behavior now would you?"

"Indecent Behavior?!? I have never-!" Drakken started until Shego clasp her hands around his lips.

"We'll be on our best behavior Sir!" She replied nervously, darting her eyes.

"Good, for today only, you two won't be sent to maximum security prison, but it's for only today, do I make myself clear?" Simms asked, staring through his mirror sunglasses at the two villains.

They both nodded nervously.

Simms nodded before he turned back and headed back to the funeral.

"Wussy's!" Christine hissed at them.

"Why you-!!" Shego growled as she raised her arm intending to strike, only she held it there and brought it down.

"Wow, Kim was right, you are weak sauce!" Christine kidded while Rufus fell on his side laughing.

"Oh you are so over when this is through!" Shego grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"In front of most of the Military and Police force? Please, even I know you aren't that stupid."

"Whatever, can we watch the ceremony now?"

"Be my guest."

And the three of them (well four if you count Rufus) stayed quiet through the rest of the ceremony, Simms was quiet impressed that the villains could be so noble at times. But those times were usually few and far between.

* * *

The minutes passed on, and before either of them knew it, the ceremony was wrapping up. Taps was being played as several MP and Police forces set up for the 21 gun salute. Everyone's head bowed as they started lowering the row of coffins into the ground. Amazing Grace was now being played by the man with the bagpipes as they descended to their final resting spot.

With that the family and townsfolk started to disperse the cemetery, Kim, Ron and their families remained, staring at the vast empty holes in front of them before either of them spoke.

* * *

"They're in a better place now…" Ron whispered,

He knew that Kim was taking this very hard, most, if not all of her friends had perished in the fire at the school, sure Felix and Mr. Barkin made it out, but the remaining cheer squad, the football team, they were all wiped out.

"I know…" Kim sniffled.

"Kimmie…" Mrs. Dr. Possible said from behind them. The two slowly turned around to face her.

"We're going with the Stoppables to the restaurant, I want you two to head home and clean yourselves up, and it's been a hard day for you two."

"Thanks mom" Kim said quietly as she gave her mother a hug.

"You two be careful,"

"We will be Dr. Possible" Ron said.

The two broke their hug; Mrs. Possible looked over towards Rufus and Christine.

"Honey, I think you're arch foe is here" She said motioning over to Christine.

"Oy, now what?" Kim asked.

"Play nice Kimmie" She said to her daughter before she went to the others.

Kim and Ron slowly walked over to where Dr. Drakken and Shego were standing, Shego was apparently trying to make a move against someone, whether she was targeting Kim or not they didn't know.

"What are you two doing here?" Kim asked.

"If you must know Princess, we're here to pay our respects, nothing else." Shego sneered.

"Except you fell over and made a fool of yourself" Christine added.

"Ok, that's it! You're going to the scrap heap!" Shego brought her arms up, hoping to slam into the car's hood. Instead her arms were grabbed by her employer.

"What did the General say to us SHEGO?"

"Err, to be on our best behavior…" She growled.

"That's right; now let's try to keep it that way." Drakken said dropping her arms.

"Oh honey, you are so whipped!" Christine taunted.

"Will you be quiet CAR!" Drakken shouted.

"Hmm, I'm really liking Christine right about now" Kim said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, ha-ha" Drakken said before he stuck out his tongue.

"So are you going to keep getting dissed by the car or are you here for something else?" Ron asked, slightly confused.

"We are _really_ here to let the two of you know that the evil community as a whole will suspend all evil operations till you two are ready again" Drakken said.

"Wait, what?" Shego asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"You are joking right?" Kim asked.

"The entire evil community? And they send you as their spokesperson?" Ron asked.

"We were the closest to the actual area at the time," Drakken laughed nervously.

"But, yes I am quite serious. It's in the book of villainy" He continued.

"Dr. D, that isn't in the 'Book of Villainy', believe me I've checked" Shego said.

"Ah ha, it isn't in the older version, but this is the Book of Villainy version 2!" He exclaimed holding the book out for all to see.

Ron grabbed it and quickly thumbed to the marked page;

"Proper Villain procedure, if your foe is subdued or unable to attempt to foil your plans for an extended period of time, you are to suspend all evil activities until said foe is all better and ready to take you on again. Ruling the world without any challenges is very un-villain like and is frowned upon." Ron closed the book.

"It seems pretty straight forward Kim, and we have been planning a vacation since this mess ended, maybe now is a good time for it."

Kim shrugged her shoulders,

"The entire villain community?" She asked again.

"Yes for the umpteenth time. Sheesh" Shego said crossing her arms.

"Ok, but remember we have to clear this with our parents first Ron. It's their final say on the matter."

"No problem KP, I respect your decision" He said as the two embraced.

"Yeah, while the affection is very touching it's time for us to go. Come on Dr. D!" Shego said as she dragged Drakken to their hover car and flew off.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"Are you two sure about this?" Mr. Possible asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Kim looked at Ron nervously and smiled,

"Yes, we're sure." She said as she continued to dig her right foot into the carpet again while Ron rubbed his neck.

Mr. Possible looked at his wife, the concern eminent in his eyes.

"Give us a few minutes" Mrs. Possible said as she dragged James after her towards the kitchen.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" James protested quietly in the kitchen.

"And why can't I?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they aren't old enough, and I say so!" He said crossing his arms.

"James, they're 18 now and more than responsible to do things on their own. I see no problem in letting them go through with it."

"But-"

"For heaven's sake honey, after what they've been through they deserve some time off. She did save us and most of the town from certain destruction as well…"

James looked on, jaw hanging low. He knew she just achieved a checkmate in this argument; nothing he brought up or protested would've changed her mind, unless he was willing to loose certain abilities.

"Fine…you win" He sighed.

"They'll be fine James; they've been on far worse missions than a vacation."

"I know…it's just…"

"You feel like you're loosing your little girl?"

"Yes, it sounds so cliché but that's how I feel right now."

She embraced her husband in a hug as she whispered in his ear.

"James, she'll always be our little girl…"

They stayed that way for what seemed like ages, slowly coming to grips that their once little freckle faced girl was now a woman.

"Shall we tell them the good news before Kimmie digs a hole in the carpet?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's get it over with."

The two walked back towards the living room to the two exceptionally nervous teens.

"We've made our decision…" James started.

The two froze in place as they stared on in anxious anticipation.

"..And we've decided you could go." She finished.

Realization came slowly to the two on the couch.

"You mean…we're given permission to go on the trip?" Kim asked.

Her parents nodded.

"Oh…thank you mom and dad!" She said as she leapt from the couch and planted kisses on their cheeks before she and Ron proceeded to jump for joy.

"Ahem, Ronald…can I have a word with you?" James asked, electing a glare from his wife and mute shock from Kim.

"Ah, sure Dr. P…"

The two started towards the kitchen.

"Now I know you love my daughter very much Ronald, but I want to set some guide rules for you…"

"Oh no worries sir, I will not let you down, even in the slightest."

James stopped in the doorway, did he just here him right?

"Ah Ronald, I didn't even get to the rules yet…" He said curiously looking at the boy.

"Oh I know, but I have a general idea of what those rules are." Ron said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact let's go over them to make sure we're on the right page…"

Ron whispered the rules in James ear, he was impressed. Ron covered all of the rules he was going to set down himself and even a few he didn't even think of, he felt more at ease of his daughter being in good hands.

"That all of them Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"Yes, surprisingly that's all of them Ronald."

"Sir I won't let you down." Ron said smugly.

"I know you won't Ron, I know you won't."

* * *

**6:45am the next day…**

Ron came by the Possible house in Christine in the early hours of the morning; everything for their trip had been set up the night before, for the most part.

Ron backed Christine into the driveway before he stopped and stepped out.

"You want me to open the trunk?" Christine asked.

"If you would be so kind…" Ron said happily.

Christine hit the trunk release as Ron knocked on the door. Rufus stayed on the dashboard watching him out the side window.

"You ready for the trip Rufus?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" The mole rat replied.

Christine smiled to herself, she was glad that the two of them wanted her to go along with them, and they figured it'd give her some much needed relaxation time away from prying eyes. This trip should do them all good.

Ron emerged from the front of the house, loaded down with luggage with Kim following behind him.

"Packed a little heavy, didn't we KP?" Christine asked as she watched Ron try to keep himself standing with a mountain of luggage in his arms.

"You know me, I like to be prepared for anything" She said with a smile.

"Whoa-KP!" Ron shouted as he fell to the ground, feet from his destination and buried in a pile of luggage.

"Ron, stop clowning around" Kim replied as she grabbed the top two bags from the pile, revealing Ron's face.

Slowly the two loaded the trunk up with the baggage, which amazingly fit into Christine's trunk.

"So where's our first destination Kim?" Christine asked as the two slid into the front seat.

"I figure we'd start in California and then work our way around the country, how does San Francisco sound as a first stop?"

"Sounds Badical KP, and for once we can actually see the sights." Ron said happily.

"Well, we're California bound!" Christine said cheerfully as they pulled out of Kim's driveway and headed on to the interstate.

* * *

Hello again, after a very lengthy break I'm throwing my hat back into the fan fiction ring. I've got a few stories I want to finish up and this here is one of them, the long awaited conclusion story to my horror car movie ark.

Every remotely famous automotive star is expected to make a cameo in this fic, from Air Wolf to Knight Rider to Transformers. If the show of film had a famous vehicle in it, you can expect it to show up in here eventually, with one particular movie character making a regular appearance throughout the story.

If you are a fan of my Resident Evil inspired KP fic, don't you worry, I'm also working on that on as well.

And as usual, read, review and get a response! Till next chapter!


End file.
